


Arriving At Addergoole

by KAWebb



Series: Addergoole: Ursula and Olivia [3]
Category: Addergoole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWebb/pseuds/KAWebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Ursula are non-identical twin sisters who find themselves at Addergoole, learning all sorts of things they never knew they needed to know about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ursula: Going to Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Addergoole is the creation of the wonderful Lyn Thorne-Alder.

Sleeping seemed impossible, even though it was late and Ursula had been up since six am. Thoughts whirred through her mind at an impossible rate as she tried to work out what had happened. Up until the moment she'd entered Addergoole she'd believed that her dad had finally given in to her carefully thought out arguments that an American eduction would be better for her and Livi. Meeting Luke had made it waver slightly, because he had seemed much too young to be a school porter, but she'd come to the conclusion that she was stereotyping jobs unfairly. It had been when the SUV had ended up underground that she knew something had happened that she hadn't planned for.  
Biting hard on her lip, Ursula fluffed up her pillow, as though that would help in some way. An underground school was not normal. As it was late she hadn't met anyone other than Luke, and Livi had gone straight to bed, so she didn't have anyone to talk to about her worries. Not that Livi would help. Her sister was lovely, but Ursula already knew what Livi would say. Being in control wasn't a flaw. It made Ursula feel safe. Addergoole made her feel... she couldn't describe the exact feeling... but she was reminded of the time she had sunk into wet mud in the harbour.

Ursula rolled over. What was done couldn't be undone, although she did wish that she could turn back time right at that moment. All she could do was plan for what might happen next. She just had a horrible feeling that she wouldn't be able to. Rolling onto her back, feeling even less tired, she thought of what had followed the entrance. Plush carpet, artwork, hundreds of doors, and nothing that made her think that she had just entered a high school. Maybe if there had been lockers, or something school-like about the building, it might have seemed a little more like the school she had been expecting instead of a plush hotel.

It was worse when Ursula and Livi had been given their own rooms. A school meant dorm rooms in Ursula's mind, so having her own room increased her worry that she really had just stepped into a place her mind insisted on calling Wonderland. She shrugged. Wonderland seemed as good a description as any right then, but she hoped it wasn't quite as dangerous as Wonderland seemed to be. Or as creepy. With one hand she yanked her braid out of the way and rolled over once more, knowing she needed to sleep if she was going to keep Livi safe. The other hand moved her pillow into a better position.

There was always the possibility that Ursula was worrying for no reason whatsoever. She curled an arm around herself, wishing she was still sleeping in the same room as Livi. Her breathing had been a good sleep aid. It seemed unlikely that she was worrying about nothing though. Normally she wasn't wrong about things when she had a bad feeling about them, any more than Livi was wrong when she had a good feeling about something.


	2. Livi: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning...

Livi lay still for a few moments, giving herself time to work out where she was. As she looked at the ceiling she remembered the journey to Addergoole and how tired she had been when they had arrived. She had walked with Ursula, and Luke, through corridors that made Livi think of a manor rather than a school. From the way Ursula had been gripping Livi's hand she knew that her sister was... well, it was Ursula and she liked to have everything planned out. Ending up underground in a place that seemed nothing like a school would have been freaking her out.

A wave of pity swept over Livi. She felt sorry for Ursula, knowing that she was right about there being something strange about their new school. Brushing her hair out of her face Livi sat up. Strange didn't bother her the way it did Ursula, but then Livi didn't always have to be in control of everything. It was actually kind of nice to be somewhere new, somewhere unexpected, because it was something that never would have happened under normal circumstances. There were times when she appreciated Ursula, and her need to plan everything out to the smallest detail, but then there were times when Livi wanted to let fate take her where it wanted her to go.

Fate, of course, was not always good to people. Livi knew that. It was obvious to her, because she had always been different, but she had learnt not to show it to anyone, so her time at school had been easier than Ursula's. Ursula had always seen the bad in people, which had made her avoid almost everyone they had gone to school with, while Livi had seen the good. Everyone had some good in them, somewhere, and she knew that Ursula worried, as she had this mistaken belief that Livi hadn't realised that some people had their goodness so deeply hidden that they didn't even know it existed. She was an optimist, not stupid.

Sighing, remembering Ursula's many lectures about the nature of people, Livi slipped out from under the covers. The bed was nice, much nicer than hers had been at home, but that didn't mean she could stay in it all day, no matter how much she wanted to. Addergoole needed exploring and she wanted to begin meeting the people she was going to be spending the rest of the year with. She glanced at the wall. It wouldn't be long until Ursula walked in, to talk about her worries, so it would be some time before Livi could go anywhere, and she knew, without any doubt, that Ursula would stay with her, as protection from all the bad people.

After a quick look around the room Livi found her overnight bag and took out her hairbrush. She yanked it through her hair, trying not to feel angry. Ursula was the older of the two of them, by a whole three minutes, which meant she was supposed to be annoying and over-protective. It was just hard to accept it. Livi was capable of looking after herself, she understood people better than Ursula ever could, and Livi hoped that being at Addergoole would give her some freedom.


	3. Ursula: Checking on Livi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula checks on Olivia

It had taken hours, and the alarm had gone off too early, but Ursula had finally drifted off to sleep. She didn’t feel like she had slept, so it was tempting to stay in the bed and try to pretend that she wasn’t at Addergoole. Finally she managed to force herself out from under the covers, doing her best not to think about what was going to happen next as she got ready for the day ahead. There was no real way to prepare because she had no idea what to expect from her new school, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try. Breathing deeply she pulled her hairbrush through her hair one last time before making her way to Livi’s room.

Knocking, Ursula waited until Livi called, “Come in.”

Opening the door Ursula stepped into a room that was identical to hers and looked at her twin sister. “Morning, Livi. How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” Livi replied, sympathy welling up in her eyes. “You didn’t have a good night, did you?”

“It was hard to sleep, but…” Ursula shrugged. “Hopefully things will get easier as we get used to Addergoole.”

“What do you think of our new school?”

“I think there’s something more going on here than we’ve been told and we’re going to need to be very careful.”

Livi nodded. “Ursula…” She sighed, shaking her head. “Don’t worry.”

“What were you going to say?”

“This isn’t going to be something you’ll even think of agreeing with, but I think we need to split up.”

“Why?” Ursula found herself thinking that Livi might be right and tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. “Are you getting something different to me?”

“I always get something different to you.” Livi smiled. “There is good here. I saw it in Luke last night. The problem is I think there’s more dark here than there is light and if we split while we’re here then we might get some more of an idea who we can trust and who we can’t.”

“That’s unusual for you.”

“I guess it is.”

Biting hard on her lip, Ursula took the time to think about what Livi had just said instead of making the decision based on her feelings. If she listened to her feelings she would say no and saying no felt like a mistake. For the first time they could use their abilities together, finding people they could trust, but she couldn’t help worrying about her younger sister. There was only three minutes between the two of them, so it shouldn’t make that much of a difference, and yet it did. Addergoole was something she wanted to protect Livi from, even though she doubted that she could.

“Okay, Livi, we’ll split up, but after this morning.” Ursula smiled at Livi. “I just want to have a chance to spend some time with you here and see what happens, because I think that will gives us an idea what we can expect in the future.”

Livi nodded. “That works. Breakfast then?”


	4. Livi: Going to Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Ursula go to have breakfast.

Ursula smiled, still looking tired and a little like she’d really appreciate some way to turn back time. “That sounds like a fabulous idea. Maybe after I have something to eat I’ll feel more human.”

Livi breathed a silent sigh of relief as she brushed her hair one last time. For the first time her older sister had listened to her and they were, she hoped, beginning to find a way to work with their oddities together. As dropped her brush on the bed their eyes met, so Livi could see the chastisement within Ursula’s eyes, as Ursula had always been the tidier of the two of them.

“My room, my rules,” Livi said, smiling. “If I want to leave my brush on the bed I’ll leave my brush in the bed.”

“Sorry.” Ursula shrugged. “Not sharing a room is going to take some getting used to.”

“I missed you last night. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to about…” Livi gestured with one hand, encompassing the school with it. “Addergoole is not what I was expecting.”

Nodding, Ursula sighed. “Dad obviously sent us here for a reason, but I have no idea what the reason was.”

One thing the two of them never spoke about was their mother, but Livi was certain that their dad knew as little about Addergoole as they did. “I think we’re here because of Mum. The way we ended up here just makes me think that Dad did tell us what he knew and he was given as little information as possible.”

“Why would Mum have us sent to an American boarding school?”

“It could be more than just an American boarding school. We both know there’s something more to Luke than he was letting on.”

With one hand Ursula opened Livi’s bedroom door, using the other to brush her hair off her face. “You could be right.” Ursula growled. “I hate it when she gets involved with our lives.”

Livi stepped past Ursula. “She is one of our parents. She does have the right to get involved.”

“She gave up that right when she walked away.”

“We don’t know why she walked away. Dad would never talk about it and the only contact we have with Mum is through Dad. She might not have wanted to but had no choice.”

“Olivia, if she’d wanted us she would have fought for us. Talking Dad into sending us to this place is just another mark against her, because if she thinks she’s going to have more involvement with us now she’s mistaken.”

Biting hard on her lip, Livi stopped herself from saying anything more. Ursula was angry enough and the last thing Livi wanted was to have an argument with her sister in a strange place. Sighing, she nodded, agreeing with Ursula outwardly, even though Livi was certain that she would give their Mum a chance if she wanted to have a place in their lives. If Ursula didn’t want that it was Ursula’s choice and Livi could understand Ursula’s anger.


End file.
